


The Centipede Attack

by natigail



Series: Phan Tweet Dabbles [20]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017!Phan, Bugs & Insects, Dan plays the piano, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Piano, Reality, based on a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: It had just been a chilled evening until a certain many-legged thing decided to disrupt the peace. But Phil is very capable and Dan is more than happy to help him calm down afterward.





	The Centipede Attack

_Based on the following tweet:_

_**18th of June 2017** _

They had not been prepared to fight creepy crawlies at midnight.

Dan and Phil were still getting used to their new place and boxes still made up a significant part of their decorating at this point. It was odd living somewhere else but they had been looking forward to less gas leaks and sightings of unwanted animals in their home.

Unless it was a dog, the boys really didn’t want any animals to surprise them.

With the exception of Phil almost luring pigeons into their home, they’d been safe until now. But that was all about to change.

None of them really went to sleep at “respectable hours” normally, one of the perks of making their own schedules. So Dan was still in his little piano slash computer corner playing a game when Phil got settled into bed with a good book.

He wasn’t quite sleepy yet and he had intended to continue his book in quiet comfort of soft sheets and the faint clickity-clacktiy of Dan’s keyboard. Phil had hated the sound when Dan had first insisted on bringing that thing into their home but he’d gotten used to it over time.

What he did not want to hear under any circumstances was little shuttling noises under his bed. At first, he thought Dan might have started hitting his keys excessively loud but why would it sound like it was coming from under the bed?

For a brief moment, Phil felt like he was in the start of a horror movie and a monster was about to crawl out from under the bed and eat him alive.

It wasn’t a monster but it was a huge centipede. Maybe that was an exaggeration but that first moment when Phil saw it, it definitely looked huge and scary.

Phil squeaked, a very manly squeak of course, and jolted towards the middle of the bed. However, he knew that wouldn’t do him any good. He’d have to get the little creature out of there.

He made a long leap from the bed towards the door to quickly snatch a glass from the kitchen. Just because he didn’t particularly like centipedes, that didn’t mean that they deserved to die.

Dan could suddenly hear Phil’s rushed footsteps and called out for his flatmate. Phil didn’t reply, which Dan knew was never good news, so he paused his game and went to investigate.

Phil was trying his best to sneak up on the little creature but it was so damn fast. He finally managed to put the glass over it, but it caught it half way in and half way out. He hadn’t applied enough force to harm it but it was effectively caught and immobilised.

Phil did a silent cheer.

“What are you doing?” Dan questioned and looked from Phil to the floor and the centipede under the glass.

It wasn’t that Dan wasn’t able to put two and two together but he was slightly impressed how fast Phil had managed to catch the creature that undoubtedly had sent him running across the house with hurried steps.

“I was being a hero and a bug catcher. That thing just came scuttling out from under the bed!”

“I did not want to know that,” Dan said and eyed the bed with suspicion as if he didn’t even dare to go near it, never mind sleep in it. “But I guess you handled yourself better than with the flying mantis.”

“Well, fighting something with that can fly is slightly harder. Can you get me something to scoop under it, so we can get it outside?”

Dan didn’t even question it; he just went to get a piece of paper. Phil always wanted to set free any animals caught inside, no matter how creeped out he was by them. And Phil certainly did not like the centipede or the notion that it had come from under the bed. Dan felt much the same.

But nevertheless, they collected the centipede, maybe panicking a bit together as they maneuvered it properly into the glass. But they got it outside of their home and crossed their fingers that it wouldn’t find its way inside again.

“Should we move?” Phil asked as he eyed the bed suspiciously. “Antarctica maybe?

“We lived with far worse in the old place, Phil,” Dan reminded him. “Beside you can apparently handle yourself. I know who I’ll be waking in the middle of the night to handle a spider.”

Phil visibly shuddered but he was still smiling fondly at Dan, even as he gave him a light push. He didn’t quite feel ready to get back into the bed yet. Maybe later when Dan was also going to sleep.

“Can you play some piano for me?” Phil asked.

“Sure,” Dan said without a second thought. “But if it pisses off the neighbours you take responsibility.”

“We’ll just plug your headphones in,” Phil said dismissively and made his way to the piano where he sat down like he was the one who’d played for years and not Dan. Dan sat down next to him and poised his fingers over the keys of his new piano.

Video game, book and centipede attack forgotten for the moment, Dan played a couple of their favourite songs. It had been so long since he’d learnt anything new but Phil didn’t mind hearing the same songs he’d heard Dan play a lot.

Afterwards, it was a little easier to go to sleep, for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself with the little piano ending. When was the last time we saw/heard Dan play piano. I need that in my life again, even if it's a rushed little snippet. 
> 
> I hope you liked this dabble. Let me know?


End file.
